The Way I Loved You
by EvenDevilsCry
Summary: AH/AU. ExB One-shot. Edward and Bella fought a lot in their relationship. They broke up, and Bella decided to sing a song for him. At a karaoke night at a bar. A bit cliche, I know. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, no one would want to read it. D:**

THE WAY I LOVED YOU

**bPOV**

"Just go!!!" I screamed obsenities at Edward, not able to take it anymore. It was too much. I couldn't take all the fighting anymore, and...that's the end of it. He yelled something unintelligible back towards me, but I wasn't listening; not anymore. He climbed into his car, and sped away into the night. I watched him go. When he disappeared into the horizon, I finally noticed the wetness streaming down my cheeks. I involuntarily let out a sob, curled into a ball, and cried myself to sleep.

***___***

A few weeks later, I wasn't coping with our fight as of late. I still had no reason to why, and it frustrated me so. I didn't like not knowing my own feelings; it felt me feeling more alone than before. I walked down the lonely streets of my rather green neighborhood in small Forks, Washington, my iPod headphones buried deep into my ears. _Hell _by Disturbed screamed its way through my eardrums, and I mouthed the lyrics.

I waltzed quite ungracefully into the town's community center, looking at the different announcements for the next upcoming weeks. Volunteering with the animal hospital, language classes...karaoke? I peered closer to the flyer.

_Karaoke Night at 22 Doors  
__Seattle, WA  
__7:00 PM - 1:30 AM  
__6/1_

It prattled off the address of the bar and what else there is to do that night. I quickly thought of whether I had plans for that night or not, and realized it was tomorrow. I also remembered Edward -- as far as I knew -- went to that bar every Monday. June 1st was also a Monday, as I recalled. I smiled wryly at the thought that he might be in the same place as I.

I walked back home after picking up a few lightweight things at the store. I decided that I'd get the things that were too hard to walk home with later on. I stepped over the threshold of my apartment, and put everything away. I set my iPod up on my speaker system, and I danced around foolishly to _Are You Gonna Be My Girl _by J.E.T. I sang into my hairbrush clichely, and laughed at myself afterwards.

I wasted a lot of my time doing absolutely nothing -- sort of -- and grabbed a quick shower before changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. I settled down onto my couch and watched _Babylon A.D._ It's actually a rather good movie. I watched a few sitcoms, since there was nothing on afterwards. I called up some thai take-out and stayed on my laptop for the next few hours.

I was on YouTube, listening to any song that came to mind, when I suddenly thought of a great idea. I typed the name into the search bar, and listened to the song. _It fits us perfectly,_ I thought. I learned the lyrics within the following hours, and turned off my computer at aroud two in the morning, and sleepily crawled into bed, sleep taking over my senses.

***___***

The next day, I was anxious for the night. My new boyfriend, Eric, called me out on it.

"Bells, what's got you s uptight?" He asked, his arms going around my waist from behind. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder to see him smiling down at me. I smiled back at him, but I still felt uneasy.

"Oh, nothing. Alice, Rose, and I are going out tonight to a bar, and I'm worried about what outfit she's going to force me into," I lied. He laughed, believing me quickly. He always was so gullible. I mean, Eric was nice, and he always did what I asked, but I really didn't feel anything more towards him than the love of a brother.

"I'm sure you'll look great, no matter what silly contraption has you so bothered." He reassured me, and I smiled. "Look, I gotta be going. But, I'll see you later, Bella." He kissed my cheek and hurriedly left my apartment, going to "work". It wasn't that hard to see that he was struggling between me and his ex-girlfriend. I determined that I'd text him.

"Look. Eric, you're really nice. But, I know you still love Angela. It's okay. I've never really seen you as more than a brother. I guess, it's over." I sent it. I immediately recieved a call.

I laughed, "Wow, Eric. You seem ecstatic." He was gasping for breath, disbelieving.

"Bells, are you sure?" He _did_ seem really happy, though.

"Yeah, Eric. I'm completely fine with it. I've seen your indesciveness for a while now. We're not dating anymore. Go after her, hun, before she's gone." I explained to him. I could hear him smile.

"Thank you, Bells. So much."

"Go on! Get her!!" We said our goodbyes, and hung up. I fell back onto my bed, and laughed. I laughed hard. _Just imagine the look on Angela's face when he asks her out._ I knew she'd liked Eric for a LONG time, as well. They were really perfect for one another. I was still really tired, and try as I might, I ended up falling asleep atop my duvet.

When I awoke, I groaned. It was 5:30. I had and hour and a half to get ready. I plowed into the shower, and quickly shaved, washed my hair, and washed my body, as well. I stepped out of my shower, careful not to trip. Then, I realized I had nothing to wear.

I had no choice; I had to call Alice. My earlier lie to Eric was now becoming a reality. I called her tentatively, and quickly told her my situation. She laughed when I said the name of the song I was going to sing. She loved that song, and consequentially, couldn't stop singing it. I groaned in embarrassment, and I could feel my face catch fire.

"I'll be over in five minutes," was all she said, before hanging up on me. _Damn that pixie and her speeding sports car._ As she said, she was over in record time. I could tell it was her pulling into the parking lot of my apartment building, as I heard the tell-tale music coming from her speaker system. It was _Boom Boom Pow_ by The Black Eyed Peas today. That meant my outfit would be very _club-appropriate_. I grimaced at the thought.

She came into my home with her spare key, and saw me clad in only a fluffly blue towel. She smirked at me, and threw a swath of fabric at me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That, Bella, is your dress for tonight. Here's your bra and panties, too. Now, get dressed. I'll do your hair when you're done." With that, Alice waltzed out of the room with the grace of a ballerina. I looked at the underwear she gave to me. A strapless black push-up bra, and a black thong. Of course. I shyly pulled them onto my lanky frame, and stared down the dress.

It was tunic-styled, with short sleeves and a hem that ended at barely mid-thigh. The top, I estimated the first five inches or so, from just below my collarbone to barely above my breasts, was a fishnet-type. It was large diamond cut-outs, like fishnets, but magnified to a much larger level. It showed a bit of cleavage, but not enough to look sluttly. I liked it, and, paired with the push-up bra, complimented my figure nicely. I was still admiring the look when Alice came back in.

She squealed and ran over to me. She asked, "Don't you just love it?" I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. She styled my hair into gently waves, and left it down. My makeup was minimal, with mascara and eyeliner, paired with a clear lip gloss. The pixie finished the look with three-inch heels that I knew I was going to kill myself in, especially if I was going to a bar. Alice assured me they were "too low for my to trip in", but I didn't believe her wholeheartedly.

I shook off my fears, and drove up to Seattle, and found 22 Doors. I heard music blaring from the building, and my stomach churned as I saw his Volvo in a parking spot. I parked a few down from his car, and calmed myself down. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my Chevy. I walked into the bar, and saw the karaoke had already started. A thirty-something-year-old was belting out the lyrics to some bad Willie Nelson song, and I got myself a drink.

Soon enough, I gathered enough courage -- and alcohol, for that matter -- to get up on the stage. I told the DJ what song I was going to sing, and stepped up to the microphone.

"This is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend," I shyly spoke into the mic, and I heard the guitar start the song out. I took a deep breath, and started singing.

_He is sensible, and so incredible, and all my single friends are jealous. He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. He opens up my door and I get into his car, and he says "You look beautiful tonight," and I feel perfectly fine._

But I miss screaming, and fighting, and kissing in the rain. And it's 2am and i'm cursing your name. You're so in love that you act insane, and that's the way I loved you. Breakin' down, and coming undone, it's a roller coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you.

He respects my space, and never makes me wait, and he calls exactly when he says he will. He's close to my mother and talks business with my father. He's charming, and endearing, and I'm comfortable.

But I miss screaming, and fighting, and kissing in the rain. And it's 2am and i'm cursing your name. You're so in love that you act insane, and that's the way I loved you. Breakin' down and coming undone, it's a roller coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you.

He can't see the smile I'm faking, and my heart's not breaking 'cause I'm not feeling anything at all. And you were wild, and crazy, just so frustrating, intoxicating  
complicated, got away by some mistake and now...

I miss screaming, and fighting, and kissing in the rain, and it's 2am and i'm cursing your name. I'm so in love that I acted insane, and that's the way I love you. Breakin' down, and coming undone, it's a roller coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you. Oh, Oh. And that's the way I loved you oh, knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you.

I finished singing, and looked around the room. Everyone was clapping, cheering, whistling. I smiled at them, but I was looking for someone else. Then, my eyes fell upon him. _Edward._ His jade eyes were wide with surprise, his bronze hair unruly, and he had a bit of stubble along his jaw. He was wearing a t-shirt and loose jeans with sneakers -- his usual attire.  
He caught me staring at him, and mouthed, "wait for me outside". I nodded and left the stage, walking through the throngs of people to get to the exit. When I finally did, I sat on a bench, and waited. I didn't wait long, because, soon enough, I watched him leave the club, and sit next to me.

We just sat there and stared at one another for what seemed like forever. When we eventually broke through our trances, I let him speak first.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been making all those fights with you to get attention. I was a prick and an asshole, and I'm sorry." He apologized fiercely, grabbing a hold of my hand, forcing me to look at him. When he finished, I smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have been such of a bitch, either. If I had just listened and spent more time with you, most of the fights we had wouldn't have happened." I took his face in my hands, and brought him towards me, and kissed his luscious lips softly. He returned the gesture, but we didn't deepen it. It was a sweet, loving kiss.

"I love you," he said when we pulled back. I grinned happily.  
"I love you, too." We kissed again, and took one another's hand in our own.

"Let's go home." We climbed into his car, because we both knew no one would steal mine, and drove back to _our_ apartment, where we slept in one another's arms. And it would stay like that, for a _very_ long time.

**_FIN._**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay. Yeah. I didn't write a lemon. I _did_ think about it, though. I'm writing a lemon right now -- that I'm prolly going to redo -- called Tech Support. It's a geeky Edward OS, as I love geeks (ask any of my friends), and I...got bored. But! That's not important. I might finish it within the next few days. :D Haha.**

**:3  
Trina**


End file.
